A Quiet Valentine's Day
by H6p8gv
Summary: Due to unforseen circumstances, Charlie and Sophie spend a quiet evening at home on Valentine's Day


Charlie opened his eyes. He was in the living room while "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion was playing. The credits of _Titanic_ were rolling on the television screen. Sophie had wanted to watch it since it was one of her favorite movies. Charlie couldn't understand why she loved the movie so much when fifteen hundred people including the romantic lead died when the ship sank. Ever the romantic, Sophie thought it was so sweet that they were reunited in the end; that even death cannot tear true love apart.

As he glanced around, Charlie noticed the remnants from his and Sophie's dinner. He had a roast beef sandwich and sweet potato soup. A small piece of sandwich still sat on the plate. Sophie's cooled tea and chicken noodle soup sat to the left of his dishes.

Sophie moved beside him, emitting a soft snore and Charlie turned to look at her. She was asleep with her head on his shoulder. Her skin was paler than usual and her nose was red. Balled up tissues were scattered on her lap on top of a soft white blanket that covered her from shoulder to foot. Their year old Scottie, Alice, lay with her head on Sophie's leg.

"Soph," Charlie called softly.

She nuzzled into his shoulder and moaned, moving her left hand to his cheek. He smiled and kissed the top of her head instinctively placing his hand over hers, her wedding band cool against his skin.

"Sophie," he said again.

She opened her eyes and peered up at him. "What is it Charlie?"

"The movie is over."

Sophie stretched, waking Alice in the process. The Scottie hopped off the couch where they all were on. She walked over to the plate where the piece of Charlie's sandwich sat, grabbed it and ate it.

"Alice!" Charlie and Sophie admonished halfheartedly. Alice ignored their tone of voice putting her two front paws up on the couch and wagged her tail. Both Sophie and Charlie scratched her head.

Alice returned her paws to the floor as Sophie, who was lying on the couch, sat upright and sneezed.

Charlie handed her a tissue. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I did until you woke me up."

"I thought that you might want to go to bed where you might be more comfortable."

"But I was comfortable sleeping on your shoulder," she said, frowning.

"And snoring quite comfortably," he told her.

She tried to give him a dirty look but ended up sneezing again. "I happen to have a cold which _you_ gave me."

"I didn't mean to give you my cold but it's a price you pay when you're married and living together." They had been married less than a year.

"At least you're feeling better," she said instead of answering him with a quick rejoinder.

He stood. "You will too but now off to bed."

Sophie folded the blanket and placed it on the arm of the couch before standing. "What about the dishes," she asked, noting their mostly empty dinner plates.

"I'll take care of it. You go upstairs," Charlie answered.

She nodded, tenderly running her hand along his cheek and headed towards the stairs. Alice was at her heel. Charlie gathered up the dishes and walked to the kitchen; passing the small table where Sophie had placed the vase full of red roses he had sent to her earlier that day.

As Sophie reached the first step, she noticed something red from the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw a red, rectangular package on the table by the door. It was sitting next to Charlie's gloves.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?" he answered from the kitchen.

"What is that package next to your gloves?"

He came out to her, wiping his hands on a brown towel. "It's for you; for Valentine's Day."

She went to the table and took it. "I didn't think you celebrated Valentine's Day."

"I usually don't but this year's different. I have you."

Sophie smiled.

"Plus, I know how it's a big holiday with you Americans," he added wryly.

"And it seems with you Brits as well," she pointed out. Sophie had noticed the stores filled with cards and candy for February fourteenth when she had been out last week.

"Not all Brits."

"Didn't you say that this year's different?"

Charlie smiled. "I did."

Sophie's eyes lit up, remembering something. "Oh I didn't tell you. I received a call from Lorraine today." Lorraine was a fact checker at _The New Yorker _and Sophie's friend.

"Oh?"

"She eloped to Vegas with Frank."

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the CPA she met two weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that quick? She hardly knows him."

"Sometimes it doesn't take long for two people to fall in love. Look at us for example."

"True," he conceded. "But we didn't go running off to get married by an Elvis impersonator after a fortnight."

"I don't know if they were married by Elvis but no, we didn't run off," she agreed before yawning.

Charlie motioned to the stairs at seeing her yawn. "Anyway, why don't you go upstairs and open your present while I finish the dishes?"

"Okay," she said, turning and ascending the stairs with Alice behind her.

-o-o-o-

Charlie stood in the door to their bedroom trying to suppress a laugh at seeing Sophie's wide eyed expression at the open book in her hand. She was sitting on the bed, Alice lying beside her.

"Dear Sophie, I heard that you are a big fan of my books while on a lift with your charming husband. Talking with him helped keep my claustrophobia at bay. I wish there was more I could do but I hope that you enjoy reading this advanced copy of "The Commitment" as much as I had writing it. Delilah," she read aloud to herself.

He let out a small laugh and Sophie looked up at him. "How?" she asked him, referring to the book. Delilah Foster was her favorite author who wrote stories filled with mystery and romance.

"Well, like the note said I met Ms. Foster in the lift a week ago. I was at work, going to my office. She was on her way to an appointment with another attorney. I recognized her from her picture on the book you were reading. Anyway she started getting fidgety as the lift moved and I asked her what was wrong and after a few moments hesitation she admitted that she was claustrophobic. I decided to get her mind off of her fear by asking her questions like where she was going and she calmed down a bit. She asked my name and gave me hers. We got to talking about me and I mentioned that you were a big fan of her books. I stayed on the lift until she got off. A few days later I received the book you're holding via messenger."

Sophie smiled. "Wow, that's quite a story."

Charlie nodded. "So, do you like it?"

She put the book down and stood. She walked over to him and hugged him. "I love it, thank you." She pulled back. "I got you something as well."

"Soph…" he began.

Sophie interrupted him. "I know you don't usually celebrate today but its our first Valentine's Day as husband and wife and I wanted to give you something."

"Soph…" he began again.

"No buts. Your gift is on the dresser."

Charlie turned out of her embrace and saw a gray square box atop their dresser. He walked over and picked it up. Opening it, he saw that Sophie had bought him a platinum Bulova watch.

"Turn it over," Sophie instructed.

He did. "To C.W. Love Always, S.W.," he said, reading the inscription on the back of the watch.

"I knew you needed a new one," Sophie told him.

Charlie walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Her skin felt warm against his lips. "Thank you," he said simply.

"You're welcome," she answered back, yawning again and stretching her arms over her head.

"Okay, now that we have opened gifts," he said placing his back on the dresser, "It's time for bed. You need the rest."

"So do you," she pointed out. He nodded in assent as he grabbed a pair of blue pajama pants from the middle dresser drawer.

"I love you. Today was the best Valentine's Day. Even if I was sick," Sophie said as she went to use the bathroom first.

Before the bathroom door closed, Charlie answered. "I love you too. Same goes for me."


End file.
